


so, i got set up on a blind date by my friends...

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Oops, Rated T for language, and with a dash of terrible coffee pick up lines that i googled, bc yall are crying over fundy and dream, being on opposite sides again, but i add angst anyway, eret and tubbo are there at the end, george and sapnap are the bros trademark, help im doing this instead of hw, i originally wrote this for fwt shippers, id tag the others but they dont appear as much sorry:(, idk how to write coffee shop aus, karlnap is only mentioned sorry:(, theres more fluff than angst dw, tommy and techno appear for like 5 seconds, uh yeah, yeah coffee shop au wee woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Can I get an Americano?" Fundy asks cheerfully. Dream blinks at him, before facing the coffee machine. "Just.. an Americano, sir?" He prays that he didn't sound anything remotely close to being rude. Fundy smiles at him. "Just that, yeah."Wilbur stares from the next line, confused.He hates coffee.Dream decides to brush it off and starts brewing up his drink. As he finished, he handed the ginger his cup, and the man graciously accepted."Thank you," Fundy smiles at him, "I always need a hot Americano to get up in the morning."_or; dream works in a coffee shop and gets set up on a blind date by his coworkers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 22
Kudos: 634





	so, i got set up on a blind date by my friends...

**Author's Note:**

> if you cringed at the pick up lines, me too

_

Okay, he'll admit, maybe staying up until 2 a.m. playing Minecraft wasn't entirely a good idea, but he did so anyway.

Dream grumbled something unintelligible, adjusting the white face mask covering his mouth and nose. Ah, well, it's not the first time he's cut short on sleep for work, anyway. He'll just pray that he doesn't start getting light-headed in the middle of his shift like last time. 

With the shop in close perimeter, Dream lowers his hood, stopping just in front of the front door. He raises his arm and takes a look at his watch, realizing that he was around.. an hour early before opening hours. Maybe he could sneak in a quick nap if Bad wasn't looking his way, before he quickly denies the thought as the man would catch him no matter what he did. 

Hearing approaching footsteps, he turns around, and raises a brow at the familiar face.

"You came early." Dream hummed as he narrows his eyes at George, a look of suspicion shooting towards his coworker. The brunette could only scratch his neck, seeming confused by this. "Er.. is that a bad thing?" George asks. The blonde shrugs his shoulders, opening the front door for the both of them to enter. "Nothing, just.. took me aback, I guess. Not like you to be early."

"...Ouch." George murmured underneath his breath, entering the shop. As they walk through, the bell hanging by the door chimes, signaling the arrival of the two baristas. A rather familiar face perks up at the sound, and pokes his head from the kitchen. He spots the two, with Dream closing the door, and waves at them, a bright smile on his face.

"Dream, George!" Bad waved. "Good morning to you two," He then gestured towards the left, where a short hallway could be seen, "Ant's at the back, he just came, too." George nodded, replying with a quick 'good morning' to the owner as well, with Dream following suit as he walks just behind George. 

Walking down the hallway and toward the end, they turn towards the furthest door. George knocks onto it gently a few times, before a faint response of 'come in' is given. The brunette turns the knob and opens the door, giving an acknowledging smile to his fellow coworker, who gladly returned the smile back.

"Morning to you both." Ant greets, and the two respond the same, with Dream closing the door behind him. The blonde removes the backpack being carried on his back and places it onto the table, grabbing ahold of the edges of his hoodie and lifting it above his head.

"You didn't get caught in the rain last night, did you?" Ant asks George, who was handed his uniform. George hands Dream his uniform, "Barely, thank God I managed to get a bus in time.." He sighs, removing his own backpack and letting it rest against Dream's. 

"Sapnap wasn't so lucky." Ant chuckled, recalling the events that occured. "He had to run under the rain, what makes it worse was that he forgot his umbrella here, and I had to catch up to him to give it back.." The man shakes his head, "I just pray that the guy didn't get sick."

As if on cue, the door to the back room swings open, and Dream and Ant flinch. The exception was George, who calmly looked at the new arrival, immediately recognizing it to be the person they were just talking about.

"Sapnap," George acknowledges the latter, "you aren't sick, are you?"

"Pfft, what? Me?" Sapnap snorted out, placing his own bag next to George and Dream's, except it had laid against the wall. "You really think some rain would get me sick?"

Dream hummed out without missing a beat, "Well yeah," Sapnap mimicked a noise of offense, placing a hand against his chest, "but here you are, healthy and well."

Sapnap pouted, crossing his arms, "Damn right I am." He turns his heel, heading out the door and towards the bathroom, before asking out aloud, "Who's changing with me?"

There wasn't a single response given, just an awkward silence. Sapnap was about to retort once more when Dream hunched his shoulders, "Guess that's me." The younger cheers, following Dream to the bathroom as they walk out of the back room.

George and Ant remain, waiting for the other two to finish. Unable to help himself, Ant faces George, an expectant look on his face. "...Well?" 

The brunette asks, hoping the latter would get his message. He gives him a thumbs up, a proud smile on his face as he nodded. "He managed to get him to agree, thankfully. We talked about it and they agreed on.. well, I'm not entirely sure if Dream is available for tomorrow night. I might've forgotten to ask him yesterday and the day before." Ant sighs, placing his hands in his pockets. "Hopefully he wouldn't be mad that we, uh, y'know, did this behind his back and all.."

George gives the man a reassuring pat on the back. "Honestly speaking, same here. But I doubt that he'll be mad, just a little.. shocked, maybe."

Ant gives him a blank look, "Yeah, sure, shocked is definitely the right reaction." He responded sarcastically, unconvinced.

"Shocked at what?"

George and Ant jump, turning to face Dream by the doorframe, seeming confused as he had just returned. Sapnap pokes his hand from behind Dream, seeming to sport a similar confused look as he attempts to tie his apron.

Dream blinks,"Uh.. was I not supposed to ask, or..?"

"Nothing, nothing—" Ant drags his palm across his face, turning his head towards Sapnap— "Sapnap, come here, let me help you with that." The man in question walks on over to the brunette, leaving George with the burden of explaining the situation. With a heavy breath, he faces his best friend, before giving him a nervous smile. That isn't exactly helping ease Dream's suspicions, but oh well.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Okay, this definitely isn't helping him look less guilty, as Dream's suspicions rise even further. Regardless, he shakes his head. "Look, it takes a lot for me to _actually_ be mad towards you guys, and the most I've done while 'mad' at you all was ignoring you a week straight."

"Haha.." George chuckles out dryly, the memory resurfacing in his head as he grimaces at how Dream avoided the staff (except for Bad and occasionally, Punz), "..yeah." He rubs the back of his neck, focusing his glance towards the wall behind the taller and winces slightly to himself, letting the explanation flow out.

"Sowekindofsetyouuponablinddate.." 

Dream doesn't respond, face scrunching up as if he were trying to process the reply, and Sapnap takes a moment before realizing the situation at hand and tenses up, recalling that it was _his_ idea in the first place. The room grows tense, and he was certain a gulp was heard. George was about to attempt to explain the situation when Dream suddenly says, "...What?"

"We, uh.." George stammers out, "we.. set you up on a—"

"No, no, I heard." Dream lowers his mask, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just— ...what made you guys think to…" The man trails off, before sighing as he shakes his head, "y'know what I mean."

It was Sapnap's turn to explain, "Okay, that can be blamed entirely on me, but hear me out." He says, trying to form a coherent response in hopes of Dream maybe understanding their reasoning even just a little. "We want what's best for you, so, uh, George contacted a friend to contact his friend to let you guys meet up and, well, y'know, maybe hitting it off…?"

Ant smiles awkwardly at the back, while George resists the urge to facepalm at his poor attempt to explain themselves.

"Five weeks." Dream sighed out once more, "It's been five weeks, you guys."

"We know, Dream," Ant tries to reassure, empathy filling him once again, "we know.." 

"Do you guys expect me to, I don't know, get over it that easily?" Dream asks them, his tone unreadable. "I know you all want what's best for me, I really do, but I'm not.. I'm not ready. Not yet. Five weeks might seem a long while to you all, but for me it still feels like yesterday, so.." The blonde groans, planting a hand against his face as he drags it, "..I don't know, I can't commit to that kind of thing again just yet."

Feelings of pity and guilt overwhelm the three, and it was George who approaches Dream first, placing a hand on his back. "We know.. We know you're still struggling with that, and we're sorry for.. making it seem like we're rushing you to get over it. I promise you, we aren't. We just want you to be happy, and we're.. we're sorry if what we're doing might not seem like it to you. We want you to be happy, Dream. It just.. it hurts us seeing you so down."

He wasn't entirely wrong, the blonde did seem far from his usual self the first two to three weeks. With him spacing off during orders and mixing them up, to the point had asked for a few days off, and just in general didn't seem to settle into the atmosphere the other's were. While the previous two weeks from now did seem like he's slowly returning to himself, there were times where they could tell he was forcing to laugh along with a terrible joke Skeppy had made. It hurt them alot, seeing their friend like this.

It was Sapnap's turn to explain, "Yeah, we're.. we're sorry for not asking you first if you were okay with it. That was our bad. What George said, we just want what's best for you and for you to be happy."

"Likewise," Ant added, a small smile on his face as he approaches Dream, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But, still.. maybe give it a shot? Even if you two don't end up together, it doesn't hurt making another friend, right?"

Dream glanced at his side, gluing his eyes to the ground. He had a point. 

Things could go sour, but at least he doesnt have to see them again? If things did go decently but not exactly enough to commit to a romantic relationship, they could still keep in touch and be friends. He isn't sure if he's ready to open up to himself to another commitment just yet, so the latter option seems more preferable.

With a sigh, he hunches his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, fine.." The three grin widely, giving each other high-fives. "When's this happening..?"

"Oh," George replied, "tomorrow night." That caught him off guard. Dream widens his eyes at the shorter, "...Tomorrow?!" Sapnap and George exchange forced grins, and Ant could only shake his head.

"I told you guys to move the date further.." Ant sighs, and Sapnap only could shrug his shoulders. "The sooner the better, am I right?" Deciding to ignore Sapnap's remark, he turns to George, an exasperated look on his face as if he were still trying to process everything that he'd just been put into. 

"Please tell me the person you set me up with is bearable." Dream grumbled, rubbing at his eyes as he suppresses a yawn. George let out a light laugh at this, before reassuring him that he's fine and has nothing to worry about.

"So, basically," George began, "the guy knows how to code..."

_

He doesn't exactly know what to expect.

A day ago he was sleep-deprived, clinging onto consciousness and making sure he doesn't black out as he's behind the counter, the next day is him prepping up for a blind date as he stares blankly at the mirror of his phone, making sure his fit was deemed somewhat okay for a first impression. He knows first impressions don't exactly matter, for him, anyway, but it's still better to look somewhat presentable than show up in a plain shirt and boxers.

Here he was, exiting a cab as he pays the driver, watching the vehicle drive off into the highway and into the night. Dream shakes his head, turning around as he faces the arcade, lifting up his white mask to his nose.

Opening his phone once more, he brings up his messages. Most of which were of his fellow coworkers cheering him on, which he thanked them for, with the exception of George and Sapnap who mercilessly spammed him with texts he's decided not to open. His phone buzzes, and he receives a text from his supposedly blind date (George gave him his number, and he realizes his name is Fundy), asking him where he was. Opening their contacts, Dream shoots him a quick response saying that he's just arrived and was standing by the entrance, before asking him where the latter was. He says he's coming to where he's at.

Deciding to pocket his phone and wait for him, he leans against a nearby post, watching silently as a family of four walk into the arcade. The two children pull their parents into the building, and the father protests, saying that the children were already drained and that they had school the following day. The mother reassures her husband that it's fine, to let them play a game or two, maybe three before returning home. The father seemed to give in as he lets the two kids take the lead, and they both cheer, leading him to one of those shooting games.

"Dream, is it?" A voice beside him asks suddenly, snapping him out of his trance. The blonde turns to his left and spots the latter, looking at him curiously as he appeared to be glancing at him up and down.

"Heh, yeah." Dream chuckled, adjusting the mask on him once more. "You're Fundy, then?" The ginger nodded, smiling softly at the man. "Pleasure meeting you, despite what our friends did to make us meet like this." The blonde bit his cheek and lets out another chuckle, standing from the post. "Yep."

The two walk side by side into the building, and they walk towards the counter in order to grab some tokens. "I didn't really expect my week to turn out like this," Fundy admitted, "but here I am." As if he had just remembered something, he turns to the blonde. "This.. isn't a date, right..?"

"No, it isn't, don't worry." Looking back on it now, it probably wasn't the right thing to reply with as there was still a possibility the man did want the night to turn out into a date. That was quickly crushed as the latter immediately responded with, "Oh thank God," and hangs his head low, hunching his shoulders, "I'm really not looking forward to immediately dating someone I barely know, anyway."

"I'm glad we have something in common, then." Dream replies, seeming to already get comfortable with the ginger, "I'd rather get to know someone first before dating them."

"Right?!" Fundy exclaims, pocketing his hands into his jacket. "Geez, I point out that I'm single one time, and then next thing I know I'm being set up on a blind date behind my back by my friends.." Dream raises a brow at this, the situation seeming to sound rather familiar to him, and he sighs.

"The same happened to me," The taller responded, "Except the single part, at least. Not that I'm not single, I am, I just.. uh," Dream shrugs his shoulders, seeming to not want to drop the reason his friends set him up as part of his first impression, "yeah." Fundy hums, seeming to understand.

"Whether or not this is a date, or if we end up wooing each other," Dream decided not to pay attention to that part, "we'll be friends, hopefully, yeah?" The blonde nods at him, watching as the ginger pulls out his wallet, walking up the front counter. "How many tokens do you think would suffice for the night?"

Dream stares at him blankly, before shaking his head, "Around twenty, twenty one, maybe? But I can pay, don't worry—"

"Nuh-uh," The ginger interrupts, "I'm paying, no take backs." He faces the cashier, telling her the amount of tokens the two would buy, and the woman tells him the amount of money he needs to pay. Humming to himself, he hands her the amount needed and turns back to Dream, who seemed to be pouting from behind the mask.

"Geez, bummed out that you can't be nice to me?" Fundy chuckled out, before receiving the tokens the woman gave to her. "If it makes you feel better, you can pay for our dinner if you want."

"Deal." Dream says, and the two walk away from the line, scanning over the various games as they look at the amount of tokens they have. Fundy hands him half of it as he gestures towards a table, occupied by two teens at the moment. "Does air hockey sound good as a first game?" 

Dream thinks about it for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure." They wait nearby, and as the two teens finish, grabbing their tickets and heading off into the nearest racing game, they take their spots. Dream places in his token and the game lights up, and he grabs ahold of his pusher, eyes staring into the puck at the middle of the table. 

"So," He began, trying to make a conversation as they play, "I heard you knew how to code?" Without waiting for a response, Dream hits the puck, catching Fundy off guard as he realizes he's missed, the puck sliding into the goal, serving as Dream's win. The blonde chuckles proudly to himself, setting another puck on his end.

Fundy pouts, puffing out one cheek as he stances himself to defend. "Well, yeah." Dream hits the puck once again, and this time the ginger manages to defend, hitting it back. Dream hits it once more, and it hits the edge of the table, before bouncing back as it manages to slide into the goal, serving as another score for Dream. Fundy pouts even further at this.

"What made you want to start coding, then?" He hits it, and the two exchange hitting the puck back and forth, and as Fundy was about to receive the puck, he responds to the question with, "Uh, I was fucking lonely."

This catches Dream off guard and he loosens his stance, staring blankly at the ginger from his answer as he realizes he's hit the puck away from his goal, and it shoots into the other one. Fundy cheers quietly to himself as he gets a score. Dream sighs, letting the latter place the puck on his end.

"Wait.. seriously?" Fundy shrugs his shoulder. "Well, yeah? But it's cool, don't worry too much about it." This doesn't exactly ease his worries yet they continue to play anyway, making small talk as they do so.

He manages to find out that Fundy, apparently, was in possession of a butterfly knife, which was illegal in his home country. He asks why, and he never got a response back except for him staring awkwardly towards the side, which made Dream score a point. On the bright side, however, he knows that the ginger has a pet cat as well, and the two immediately gush over their cats, which distracted them a bit from their game.

Air hockey ends eventually, and they grab their tickets, with Dream folding it as he places it into the pocket of his jeans. "What's next, then?" Fundy asks, seeing as they still got a long more way to go until their tokens run out. Dream hums to himself, before glancing around at the arcade once more amongst the crowd.

As he scans the area, his eyes eventually land on a teenage girl seeming to be tapping her feet with immense focus onto the arrows below her, and Dream widens his eyes as he realizes _holy shit the arcade has a Dance Dance Revolution machine_ , and he grins widely behind the white mask, eyes practically sparkling.

Fundy seems confused by the lack of response from his partner and follows his gaze, and upon realizing what Dream had been staring at, he instantly pales. Desperately, he grabs onto the blonde's sleeve, and he shakes his head, "No, absolutely not, no." 

Dream turns back at him, nodding his head. "Yes, absolutely, yes."

"N-No— Dream, look, there's a racing game we could— wait— wAIT—!" 

Despite his protests, he was pulled into the DDR game, and Dream waits excitedly in the surprisingly rather short line as he watches the girl play, waiting for her to finish. Fundy could only wither and sulk to himself, deciding that protesting against this would lead to nowhere and that the blonde would just drag him back.

_This is going to be a disaster._

_

"You did great, though." Dream tells him, a laugh in his words as Fundy huffs, watching as the blonde attempts to nab a plushie from inside the claw machine.

Dream groans as the Eevee slips out of the claw, pressing his head against the glass as he sulks. "I'm about to spend the rest of my tokens on this.." The blonde mutters, placing another token in the machine as it starts up once more, and Dream aims for another plushie, a Snorlax, and positions the claw. Fundy could only watch as Dream fails to grab the plushie once more, and the taller mutters incoherent words underneath his breath.

"Well, there goes all of our tokens." Fundy sighs, seeing as Dream practically begged for the ginger's tokens as well earlier, all of which have gone to waste as the blonde unsuccessfully managed to win a single plushie. They ended up using all of the tokens prior to other games as well, and they were supposedly left with two left until Dream used up all of his remaining ones. 

"Ah, well, sucks to suck." Fundy shrugs his shoulders, patting the man on the back as some sort of comfort. "Think we could get anything with our tickets, though?" Fundy pulls out the tickets he has stocked away in his pockets, before glancing to the prizes they could get. 

Dream shrugs his shoulders, pulling out the tickets he has as well and heads on over to line up, Fundy following shortly behind. "We don't have much, honestly, and I don't think we could get one of those boxes or whatever." He scans over the multitude of objects laid across, and his eyes land on the smaller objects, which was somewhat affordable with the tickets they have.

"How about a keychain?" Fundy blinks, staring at him before glancing at the objects behind the glass, finding that the keychains were surprisingly somewhat cheap. "...There aren't that many options, though." He looks at their tickets, before inserting them into the machine. 

"Maybe we could buy one for each of us?" Dream suggests, "If we have enough, anyways." He inserts his tickets as well, before realizing they could only buy one. The blonde sulks at this. "Dang it.." 

"Can I have the keychain, then?" Fundy asks, chuckling. Dream only narrows his eyes at the ginger before grabbing his receipt, falling in line once more. Fundy walks around and decided to wait for him at the other end. 

As Dream waits in the line, he scans over the different varieties of the keychains. As Fundy had said, there weren't all that many options, and they were mostly animals and shapes. In spite of this, however, his eyes lands onto an orange one, and upon realizing what animal was hanging onto it, he smiles to himself. _Cute._

When Dream finally reaches the counter, he gives the cashier his receipt. "One fox keychain, please." The woman grabs the receipt, and after scanning it over, she heads over to the shelf, grabbing the keychain and handing it over to the blonde.

Dream mutters a quick thank you and heads off spotting the ginger nearby the line and waves at his direction. As he approaches him, he shows Fundy the keychain, seeming proud of himself as he places it into his hands.

Fundy stares at the keychain in hand, bewildered at the animal hanging onto it. "A… fox…?" Dream shrugs his shoulders, and while it wasn't seen due to the mask, there was a goofy smile on his face.

"Reminded me of you." Fundy only narrows his eyes at the blonde, not once getting the resemblance between him and the animal. Physically, anyway. However, he still appreciates the sentiment. Foxes are cool, so he'll take it.

"I was kidding about the keychain having to go to me, but hey, thanks." Fundy says, genuine. Dream smiles softly at him. "No problem." 

The two head on over back to the entrance of the arcade, with the ginger stretching his arms above his hands. "Man, what a day.. speaking of, where are you treating me?"

Dream hums, leading Fundy underneath a stand as they wait for a cab. "I have a place in mind, but you're gonna have to wait to know." Fundy lets out a groan, running a hand through his air.

"You're a man of mystery, aren't you?" He chuckles at this, before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I am."

_

It was a Friday morning.

Fridays are one of Dream's favorite days. Maybe it's due to it being right next to the weekend, and just a cool day in general in a way he couldn't exactly explain. Fridays were typically good days, with some exceptions, of course. Today, however, was a weird Friday morning. Maybe it was just him, but it was definitely weird. He couldn't exactly place his finger as to why.

With him placing his mug down to see Sapnap in front of him with begging eyes, he suddenly figures out why.

"Dream, please, just tell me how it went." Skeppy shakes his head at Sapnap, who was this close to practically beg on his knees. "Sapnap, you're supposed to be out there, you can ask him later. Bad is going to kill you." Skeppy exasperated, trying to pry the man off the ground.

Punz passes by, grabbing a bag of coffee grounds as he stares at the three with an awkward stare, before silently leaving the room. Dream stands from the table, walking away in order to grab his apron and head back to work. Sapnap groans, heading towards the nearby mirror and attempts to fix his appearance. Skeppy sighs to himself, deciding to leave it be and excited the room, with Dream following close behind.

George exits from the bathroom, seeming to walk just behind the two. The silence between the three didn't last long before George faces the blonde, "How did it go?"

"Not you too.." Dream groans, and Skeppy chuckles, before turning to face him as well. "Could you blame them, really? The rest of us are dying to know what happened, as well."

"That," George added, "and you didn't respond to my messages all night."

"I didn't answer Sapnap's either, don't worry." Skeppy bit back a laugh, and George mimicked a look of offense, causing Dream to chuckle. "In my defense, I was drained and wanted to sleep as soon as possible."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." George mumbled underneath his breath, before waving off Skeppy as he headed off to the kitchen to clean up remaining dishes. Dream and George settle themselves at the front. George recognizes the face at the front line, and smiles softly at him.

"George, hey." Wilbur greeted, smiling back. He hums, nodding in acknowledgement, "The usual?" Wilbur shakes his head no, before scanning over the menu board. "I'll have a mocha and four cinnamon rolls, and, er.."

The taller one trails off, seeming to stare intently into the tea section of the menu. Seeming to give up, he sighs to himself, before turning to face the person behind him. "Fundy, I can't just guess what drink you'd like with just _'tea'_."

"I said I didn't mind any tea," The ginger pointed out, "I just want anything that isn't coffee." Wilbur groans, not wanting to bicker with the man in front of George. "Look, just scan over the menu and choose, please."

It was a bit of a slow reaction, admittedly, but Dream was in the middle of noting down the customer's orders before his ears perked up at another familiar voice. Deciding to take a quick glance at George's line, he instantly spots Wilbur, seeing as he's a regular and— 

His eyes widen, recognizing the man beside Wilbur and awkwardly glances back at the customer in front of him, smiling softly at him. "You said you wanted a cappuccino and a strawberry cream puff, sir?" Seeing as he was correct, he rips off the note, heading over towards the kitchen and tells Punz to prepare the strawberry cream puff while he brews the cappuccino. Dream returns to the front, heading over to the coffee machine and began brewing the drink.

Fundy scans his eyes across the shop, before his eyes land onto the blonde barista and a realization dawns onto him. He faces Wilbur, smiling softly at him, which isn't exactly normal of the man to do so willingly. "Give me a second." Wilbur, confused, watches as Fundy settles himself into the line beside him. He blinks, before facing George once more. "Just.. a mocha and four cinnamon rolls, then." George is as confused as Wilbur, before deciding to take his order and call out to Sapnap, who had just arrived, to prepare the cinnamon rolls while he brews.

Dream hands the man in front of him his order, before nodding at him. "Enjoy." He says simply, watching the man walk off. His eyes land onto a ginger that was next in line, now in front of him. Dream blinks, before his mouth hangs slightly open from behind the white mask.

"Can I get an Americano?" Fundy asks cheerfully. Dream blinks at him, before facing the coffee machine. "Just.. an Americano, sir?" He prays that he didn't sound anything remotely close to being rude. Fundy smiles at him. "Just that, yeah."

Wilbur stares from the next line, confused. _He hates coffee._ Dream decides to brush it off and starts brewing up his drink. As he finished, he handed the ginger his cup, and the man graciously accepted. 

"Thank you," Fundy smiles at him, "I always need a hot Americano to get up in the morning."

Dream doesn't seem to pay much mind to his words, but when he sees George and Wilbur have their jaws hanging open, looking back and forth at each other as if they were communicating with just those gestures, he felt as if he missed something only those two could understand. It took a few minutes before the cogs began clicking into place, and Dream's eyes widened.

"Keep the change." Fundy suddenly says, placing the money on the counter. He tugs Wilbur by his sleeve as he drags the both of them out of the coffee shop, the bell above the door chiming as they exit. George blinks a couple times, before turning towards Sapnap, who had witnessed the entire thing.

"...Did he—" George stammered, gesturing towards the door, "Did he just…?" Sapnap nodded, ignoring the confused noises and questions Skeppy was making. "He did."

George blinks a few more times, before facing Dream. "Hey, uh.. you good?" Dream doesn't respond, which raises George's concern, but he stifles a laugh when Dream hunches over as he rest his arms onto the counter, covering a part of his face with one hand as he mutters unintelligible words to himself.

"Oh my God, are you blushing?" George couldn't help himself as he places a hand over his mouth. "Sapnap, come here, I need photos of this for blackmail." 

"I am _not_ blushing, screw you." Dream retorted, even lowering his mask for further evidence. Without warning, Sapnap takes a few photos of Dream and looks over at what he's taken. The man whistles.

"You look pretty red to me, man, I dunno." Dream groans, lifting his mask back up to his nose as he crosses his arms. George and Sapnap tease him a bit more, yet he decides to block them out until Bad scolds them to quit it and continue working. Dream rolls his eyes, greeting the next customer as he takes down his order.

Screw those two, he wasn't blushing at all.

Dream sighs, taking another cup as he pours the customer an espresso.

He supposed he had to hand it to the ginger for trying.

_

The next few weeks were.. something.

He wasn't exactly sure if it was because of the ginger's constant visits to the coffee shop. 

"I actually hate coffee," Fundy admitted, chuckling, "I'm not a tea fan, either." Dream takes note of this, and asks Skeppy to prepare three eclairs for him.

He was definitely sure it was because of the ginger's constant visits to the coffee shop.

Don't get him wrong, Dream doesn't mind the man's presence—he actually enjoys it. Looking forward to it during his work hours, actually. 

Not that he'd admit it. 

Sometimes Fundy comes along with (mainly) Wilbur, some other friends he doesn't quite recognize admittedly (he manages to recognize Tubbo, however), and, mostly, he comes to the shop on his own. Sometimes he doesn't even order, just talks to Dream during his breaks and mostly when he's done with his shift. They even schedule hangouts together whenever possible. 

He smiles fondly at the memory of the night out in the city, just rummaging through various shops and buying whatever was affordable. He also recalls the afternoon out by the river, with mostly consisted of the two just feeding ducks, which led to them taking multiple photos of various animals. George snaps him out of his trance, makes him focus back onto work. He teases him endlessly for it during break, and Sapnap joins along.

His coworkers tease him endlessly about it—even _Bad_ of all people never seem to let go of the fact that Dream would occasionally get flustered whenever Fundy unexpectedly throws in a rather flirtatious comment and just laughs it off, says it's nothing. Dream would occasionally retort back, and the two would keep at it until they had to be told off.

"Wilbur," The blonde teen exasperated, clearly tired, "please, I didn't come along with you to be a fucking third wheel." The taller one sighs, shaking his head. 

"You signed yourself up for this the second you've decided to tag along." Wilbur tells him, waving them off. "Just let the two be and suffer with me."

"I'm leaving." The pink-haired man—Techno—says, turning his heel and began walking towards the door, not until Wilbur grabs him by his long braid, tugging it slightly.

"You're paying, Techno," The brunette says, "Phil said so." Techno groans, handing George the money as the latter could only chuckle at the three.

Fundy pays his money, grabs his drink and reminds them of their meetup for the fields on Saturday. Dream chuckles, saying that he'll be there. Punz and Sapnap tease him endlessly and Dream used all of his strength to not pummel them into the ground with Bad and Ant in front of him.

Saturday arrives. Dream shows up thirty minutes early, and not even a lot of time passes as the ginger arrives shortly. They drive out into the fields beside the city, which was a 3-hour drive. The two were pretty exhausted by the time they've arrived, yet they still lay out into the grass anyway, exchanging half-hearted screams whenever a bug comes near them. Thank God for Dream and his concerning amount of hoodies that he wears almost daily.

"I used to bike to the forest when I was little," Fundy tells him, "bringing snacks and all that. It felt like.. an escapade, of sorts."

Dream decided not to ask why, in fear of pressing something that isn't meant to be pressed on, and instead simply hummed in response. He's lived his whole life in the city, so for him to be out in fields and forests isn't an environment he's used to, but he could see where Fundy was coming from.

Suddenly, as if to attempt to lift the solemn atmosphere, Dream speaks up, "I got chased by the cops once when I was a teen."

Fundy stares at him, appalled. "...What the fuck?" Was immediately followed up with, "Why?"

"I skipped school, and I think I got threatened to be tased along with it, too." Dream laughed out, and Fundy couldn't help but laugh along.

"This all happened when I was, like, fifteen, by the way."

"Okay, what the fuck?" Dream could only laugh even more, hunching his figure as he holds his stomach, unable to help himself. He sits up, trying to contain his laughter, but could only wheeze more as he felt tears beginning to gather at his eyes.

Fundy, albeit concerned for what he experienced, still cracked a smile at the blonde's reaction. Moments later, a chuckle slips through, and it turns into a laugh of his own, and he throws his head back, his entire body shaking with laughter.

Dream, still in the midst of his laughter, smiles widely at the ginger, watching as the other laughs along with him. Dream smiles fondly at him, the sight of the latter managing to spread a warmth throughout his chest.

It felt warm, like his own little escapade, hearing his laugh.

_

"I cannot wait to pass out on my couch, holy shit.." Sapnap groaned out, untying his apron as he began folding it. Ant gestures for the other to hand over his apron, and Sapnap hands it over, watching as Ant begins properly folding the fabric.

"That'll teach you to sleep more early." George chuckled out, adjusting his shirt as he waited for the others to change. "I mean, really, I thought we set this guy—" He points to Dream— "as our example to fix our sleep schedules."

Dream narrows his eyes at him, adjusting the white mask atop his nose. "Your sleep schedule is worse than mine, George. Didn't you wake up at 9 P.M. once?" The brunette brushes over his response, and instead turns to face the blonde, a sly smirk on his face.

"So," He began, "how was your date?"

"Again…?" Ant chuckles at this, placing away their aprons before heading off into the bathroom with his clothes, letting the three be. 

"Will you two leave me alone if I tell you?" Not even letting them respond, he continues. "Actually, you guys won't leave me alone no matter what I do." Dream sighs out, rubbing his temples. 

"Just tell us, c'mon." George nudged, resting his arm onto Dream's shoulder. "What, did you two just lay out in the grass til the crack ass of dawn?" The blonde was about to protest, before staring off toward the adjacent wall, feeling a drop of sweat trickle down his neck. 

"Well… yeah, actually." Sapnap laughs at this, playfully hitting the blonde. "Man, that actually sounds fun, we should arrange something like that sometime."

"Sure, but first.." George turns his head back towards Dream, and he smirks. Dream felt like he was being interrogated right now, admittedly. 

"How're you two coming along?" Dream seems confused, raising a brow. "...Clarify on 'coming along'?"

"Y'know, like, what's it like hanging out with him? Is he cool? Funny? Do you like him that way— OW—!" Sapnap rubs at the shoulder George punched, and sticks his tongue out at him. He only rolls his eyes at this. 

Dream, figuring that he wouldn't be left alone with these two any sooner, decides to perhaps open up about something. Up until Ant calls out from behind him.

"George, Bad is calling for you at his office," He says. "Nothing terrible, don't worry, just wants to talk about adding stuff to the menu and all that." George groans, before patting the two on the shoulder. 

"You two head on home without me, I'll see you guys tomorrow." They exchange goodbyes, watching as George makes his way towards Bad's office. Ant decides to head home first as well, waving goodbye to the two as he exits the room.

"...Do you have a minute?" Sapnap blinks at him and, judging from the rather serious look he's giving him (or from what he's assumed from how his eyes narrowed a bit), he wanted to talk. Sapnap nods, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dream leans against the table, placing his hands on top of it as he tries to gather the right words to say. Sapnap leans against the wall next to the door, letting the man take as much time as he needed.

Dream scratches his neck. "...What was it like?" Sapnap blinks, tilting his head to the side. "...Huh?"

"Falling in love with Karl." Sapnap's eyes widen, taken aback as his ears flush a faint tint of red. "...Uh," He began, "where is this coming from, exactly?" 

"Just answer the question.." Dream sighs, seeming to sink further into his hoodie. Sapnap rubs the back of his neck, staring at the clock hanging at the wall opposite to him. 

"Well, uh.." Sapnap began, "It felt like.. I dunno, this.. warmth? Like, at first it felt like this nervous feeling. I get all flustered and shit whenever I'm around him. I just thought it was some stupid crush or whatever, but I began hanging out with him more and, well, I felt.. comfortable? Safe? Like I guess I wanted something more than just friendship.

"When we made it official, whenever I think about him I just.. feel at ease? Like, I could be having the worst day and just seeing him would probably lift my entire mood, not gonna lie. It just feels like a part of me being complete, y'know? I'd do anything to lift up his frown, call me a simp for that, I don't care. It isn't.. like, it isn't all sunshine and clear skies, obviously. I've had ups and downs with it—we've had ups and downs with it. Yet, despite that, everything turns out okay. We just.. trust each other."

Dream stares at him, seeming to be in what Sapnap hopes to be awe, yet that quickly shattered when Dream immediately remarks with, "Wow, I forgot how sappy you can get when it comes to Karl."

"Oh, shut up." Sapnap chuckled a bit. "As if you aren't asking for love experience from me in order for you to confess your undying love to Fundy." 

The man shoots up at this. "W-What— I didn't even—!" He stammers, trying to retort back. "I didn't even— where did you—?!"

"H-Hey, man, I was kidding," Sapnap replies, trying to calm the blonde down. "Hey, look, I was kidding, I didn't actually mean it. Wait, do you.." 

He trails off, watching for any further reaction from him. Dream stays silent, pocketing his hands as he looks away, lifting the mask up even further as he tries to pry his eyes away from Sapnap. He notices the red tint on his ears, and Sapnap's eyes widen. 

"...Are you actually…" Sapnap began, "y'know, uh…"

"...I don't know." Dream admitted, hanging his head low. "I don't know, and it scares me."

"Sit down." Sapnap takes a seat, watching as Dream sits down opposite to him. He watches as the blonde desperately tries to keep his composure, and while he isn't exactly sure if it's due to him knowing Dream for a long time now, most of the time he could tell if he's putting up a front or not to reassure others. 

Now, however, doesn't concern if he's trying to appear strong. Now, he just wants to comfort his friend.

"Come on, tell me what's up." Sapnap tells him, hopong his tone comes off as reassuring like he had intended to. "It doesn't have to make sense, you can ramble and it wouldn't make sense at all, just.. tell me how you feel."

Dream slumps, burying his head into his hands. "Okay," He sighs out, running a hand through his hair, "okay."

"I.. don't know how and when it started. Maybe it was from the blind date, I don't know. He was.. nice to me, was good company and overall a cool person to.. hang out with. Maybe it was because I thought he was pretty, and at this point I wouldn't even be surprised if that were the case." Sapnap bit back a snort, not wanting to break the tension for either of them.

"Then, he started visiting the shop more often. I'd argue that he just comes for the pastries, but from what you guys tell me, I.. guess I hoped he visited for me, too. He kept visiting, and we kept hanging out more. Slowly, I realized I kept staring at him, which I seemed as.. a bit creepy, for me, I guess, I found it rude to just keep staring at him. But I.. never felt nervous around him. I felt.. safe, I felt like home. I felt like I could just do the most stupid, most embarrassing thing in public but as long as he was there, I guess.. I guess I wouldn't mind.

"Then, we hung out in the field. It was.." Dream found himself smiling fondly as he recalled the time spent there, "it felt like an escapade. I felt.. like I was on top of the world, if you would. Seeing him laugh endlessly, under the night sky and all that as we sat there on the grass… I felt warm." He rests his chin on his crossed arms, smiling to himself. "I felt so, so warm. The good warm. I just.. wanted to hear that laugh over and over again. Maybe it was that moment that.. that moment that I.." Dream pauses, blinking a few times. "... I…"

He lifts his head, and as if a sudden realization had washed over him, he thinks back to the previous times the two have hung out.

He recalls the field, the two exchanging secrets and conversations as they sit under the deep blue sky. The two sitting on the grass as they snack on sandwiches most likely made last minute. The two exchanging stories from the past, laughing and smiling and singing their heart out.

Oh.

The night out in the city went by in the blink of an eye. He recalls them trying out different varieties of outfits at one point, not even buying any of the clothing, just wanting to see if the fit, well, fits. After that was laughs and multiple photos they were sure they'd use for possible blackmail one day towards each other.

_Oh._

The Sunday afternoon by the river, just feeding ducks and nearly kidnapping a kitten they had originally thought was a stray until they saw the collar they could've seen much earlier. The time they went out on karaoke, singing their hearts out, even though their singing voices weren't exactly all that great due to the fatigue. The teasing during his work hours, the constant visiting, the after work talks and conversations with each other.

The first meet up, after dinner, in the cab. Fundy had admitted earlier he hadn't slept in a decent amount of hours, and began dozing off when they sat in the cab. His head was resting against the window, which wasn't exactly a comfortable position to rest in. Dream rolls his eyes, carefully grabs him by the shoulder and slowly pushed the ginger towards his direction. He allows him to rest his head on his shoulder. 

Okay, it probably wasn't exactly a good position to rest on, either, but it was better than a window. 

Fundy opens his eyes for a moment, and Dream panics for a bit, thinking he'd woken him up. The ginger glances towards his direction, and gives a small smile, before it forms into a thin line and his eyes flutter close, making him doze off once more. As if the fatigue of the day caught up to him, Dream nods his head in and out of consciousness, before without much thought, he rests his head atop Fundy's, and just like that, he begins dozing off as well. It lasts until they reach Fundy's home, and they part ways as if it had never happened, and they never bring it up as it slips out of their minds and—

_Oh fuck._

"Oh God." Dream breathed out, his cheeks and ears dusting with a tint of red. He rests his head onto his palms, eyes widened at the realization he's come to. "Oh God, I'm in love with him."

Sapnap's brows furrow, and he frowns, reaching towards Dream. "Hey, Dream.."

"I'm in love with him, Sapnap." He chokes out, "I.. I'm in love with him, and I didn't know. Shit, it makes sense. It makes so much.. so much fucking sense." Dream chuckles, and tears threaten to spill as they gather at the corner of his eyes. "How much I enjoy our time together, how much I look forward to seeing him at work, how much I just think this man is just so, so amazing in every single way I can't explain into words… _fuck._ " Dream lets out a dry laugh.

Sapnap stands from his seat, heading next to Dream as he places a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, look at me..."

"Fuck, I'm a hopeless man in love." Dream choked out as he lowers the white mask, and a tear slips through, "I let myself fall in love and now I don't even know if I'll get out of it soon enough before it's too late. Sapnap, I.. I don't know if I can.. I don't know if I can commit myself to something like this." Another tear slips through, and another, and his face scrunches up, as if he were trying to not look like a sobbing mess in front of his best friend.

"I-I don't know if I can commit myself to something like this," Dream whispered out, yet it was audible enough for Sapnap to hear. "Not after.. not after last time."

"Hey, hey," Sapnap mumbles to him, slowly wrapping his arms around the man, enveloping him into a hug, "it's okay, you're okay.. it's okay.. let it out, let it out.. it's okay.."

Dream grabs ahold of Sapnap's shirt, grip tight as he buries his face into his chest. His body shakes, and he breaks, a hiccuped sob slipping through as the tears come falling. His sobs are muffled from the shirt, and Sapnap holds him close, running a hand through his hair and rubbing circles onto his back. He whispers; it's fine, you're okay, you're okay, I'm here, you're alright, you're okay, it's okay. Dream could only cry even further, even more tears falling down as another wave of emotions crashes through him. 

A mix of apologies and comfort could only come from Sapnap, as he kept the male close, hushing him as he sways softly back and forth. 

They lose track of time, and Sapnap glances up at the clock. Around 30 minutes have passed, he realizes. Dream has mostly calmed down now, however his face is all puffy, nose and eyes all red as he still sniffles. Sapnap runs a hand through his blonde hair, before ruffling it a bit.

"I'll go get some water, hang on." Sapnap tells him, before letting go of the other. He exits the room with a soft click of the door, leaving Dream to sit there. The blonde groans to himself, slowly standing from his seat as he walks towards the shelf, grabbing the tissues before blowing into a couple of it. He crumples them, shooting them into the bin next to him.

Sapnap returns, a glass of water in hand. He walks over to the Dream, handing him the glass as the blonde accepts, downing it all in one go. The man chuckles, "Are you.. feeling alright now?" Dream shrugs his shoulders, "Eh." He replies, voice a bit hoarse.

"Good enough." Sapnap crosses his arms, now leaning against the wall. "Okay, look, I get where you're coming from, I do. You're not ready for that sort of commitment, and that's alright. 

"Look, back when we set you up on that date, we didn't have any ill intentions, we just want to make you happy again. In a way.. I guess it worked?" Sapnap seemed unsure, yet continued. "You made happy memories with a new someone, and.. from me to you, the both of you seem to fit together. I think it'll work out, when it's official and all."

Dream deadpans, "Dude, I don't even know if he likes me back or if it's all just a part of who he is."

Sapnap blinks, before groaning. "You have _not_ gone through the amount of times George has told me about how much Wilbur complains about how much Fundy gushes to him about y—..."

Sapnap trails off, clicking his tongue before adding on, "about how much he enjoys hanging out with you. Dude, he really enjoys your company. I understand if you don't want to rush into things, but trust me when I tell you, it'll work out."

Dream smiles softly at him, before responding, "I appreciate it, but I can't just rely on what you say to me." Sapnap chuckles. "Yeah, fair." He walks towards his bag, pulling out a plain shirt and a hoodie. 

"I'm gonna have to change again, y'know, uh.. yeah." He gestures to the wet tear and snot stains on his shirt. Dream cringes, "Shit, sorry about that." Sapnap chuckles, saying that it's fine and there was no sweat. 

"Wait for me, okay?" Dream rolls his eyes at this, before nodding as Sapnap exited the room. Dream walks back over to the table, grabbing his white mask and folds it, placing it at the front pocket of his bag. 

Maybe he'll take Sapnap's word for it.

_

The next two weeks felt off, Dream thinks to himself.

"Sorry," Wilbur shrugs his shoulders, "he said he's busy, so I couldn't come with him to visit today."

Maybe it was because Fundy didn't come visit the shop at all.

Sure, there were days before that Fundy couldn't come, but he always makes sure to converse through text to make up for it, which might've caused a few scoldings from Bad. Now, however, he barely responds. Kept saying he was preoccupied, and that he'll make sure to make up for it. He also said that he'll visit as soon as possible when he's done.

He says that he's been working on a coding project, and that it'll take a while for him to finish. Says that he responds late due to his irregular sleeping schedule that he's accommodated to for the past few days. Dream makes sure to remind him to get enough sleep.

Days pass and Dream wakes up to a spam of messages from the ginger. Fundy says he completed it, along with many, what appeared to be happy text. He then reveals that he hasn't slept for 30 hours, saying he'll sleep after messaging him so he doesn't have to worry about him responding late. Dream smiles to himself, telling him to get a good rest.

His younger sister yells something about Patches from the other room, and he sighs, placing down his phone.

_

Fundy returns the next morning.

"Hey, can I get four glazed donuts, a cup of chai, and a caffe latte?" The ginger orders, before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He blinks, turning back to the woman behind him. "Yeah, what's up?"

He arrived with a woman Dream doesn't recognize.

"I said I wanted a caramel latte, Fundy." She corrects him. The ginger lets out an 'oh' before muttering an apology to her, and she giggles, saying she didn't mind. Fundy smiles at her, facing back towards Dream. He says something, probably correcting his order; Dream can't hear it. There's something ringing in his ears, and he probably says another one of his sly jokes which makes the woman punch him lightly on the shoulder. The ginger whines, yet the woman smiles softly at him, and _she has such a pretty smile and he smiles back at her._

He seemed to be momentarily pulled out from the ringing in his ears when George taps him on the shoulder, saying to go ahead and brew the two their drinks. Dream excuses himself, eyes darting across the room as he shoves his notepad towards George, which caught the barista off guard. His friend says something, probably calling for him, but Dream is already on his way to the bathroom, walking into Punz on the way. The man says something to him as well, probably an apology, but he couldn't hear it and next thing he realizes he's locked the door to the bathroom behind him.

He lowers his mask, seeming to try and regain his breathing. Dream slides his back down the door and he pulls his knees against his chest, and he wraps his arms around himself.

Shit. _Shit._

His phone is buzzing, and he feels like someone is knocking at the door, calling for him to come out. It's Skeppy, he recognizes. He doesn't answer him, instead pulls out his phone, realizing that Fundy had began messaging him. Dream curses to himself when he realizes he forgot to reply to the ginger's messages from earlier.

_

**Fundy:** im omw

 **Fundy:** :]

_\--- New Messages ---_

**Fundy:** hey

 **Fundy:** you ok???

**Fundy:** you kinda ran off 

**Fundy:** george says you aren't well??

**Fundy:** my sister wanted to meet you

**Fundy:** well

**Fundy:** she's not actually my sister per se 

**Fundy:** i've gotten so used to my friends calling her that so

**Fundy:** but still 

**Fundy:** bad says you aren't feeling well?

**Fundy:** i'll bring you medicine later after work, okay?

**Fundy:** hey

**Fundy:** dream?

**Fundy:** please answer, i'm worried

_

He stops texting after that, and Dream stands from the floor. A mix of relief and embarrassment crash into him all at once.

He was _jealous_ of his 'sister'. 

How fucking _stupid_.

Dream hovers his fingers over the keyboard, about to text back, before deciding to close the messages, leaving him on read. He lifts his mask to his nose before pocketing his phone, unlocking the door.

_

Dream doesn't go to work the next day. Fundy's clearly worried.

"Sorry, I don't know the exact details either." Punz sighs, arm resting onto the window sill. He lowers his phone, deciding to put it into speaker as he preps for opening. "He just called and said he had something going on with his stomach. Ask Bad, maybe?" So he does. He waits after wait and visits, approaching the owner with a worried look donning onto him.

Bad sighs, saying he doesn't know either and that he's been trying to get ahold of the man since yesterday's incident. He tries approaching Sapnap and George, who were practically Dream's best friends and for some reason knew where the other was and what they were doing. This time, however, they responded the same as the previous two. 

He was getting no leads. Was it because he brought Niki along with him yesterday? 

Fundy pinches the bridge of his nose, opening his phone once more as he clicks onto his contact with Dream, attempting to ring him. As expected, he doesn't pick up, and was greeted with an automated response, making Fundy hang up. Deciding to text him once more, he slides his fingers across the keyboard. 

He tries ignoring how much it hurt when he saw Dream left his messages on read.

_

**Fundy:** dream, please

 **Fundy:** just talk to me, i couldn't see you at all at the shop

**Fundy:** i'm really worried about you

_

Knowing the blonde wouldn't respond to him no matter what he did, Fundy groans to himself, turning his phone off as he places it into the pocket of his jacket.

_

About two days have passed. He manages to catch the blonde after work hours.

"You feeling a bit better?"

Dream remains unresponsive, tugging at the hem of his hoodie. 

He'd gone on ahead of George and Sapnap, clinging onto the excuse that he wasn't feeling well. They tell him to rest well, reminding him that they've got Bad covered if the time comes that he has to be absent the next day. The blonde nods, thanking them.

If they noticed how much he was in a hurry to leave, they didn't say anything.

"Um, Punz and Bad told me that your stomach was acting up, so.." He reaches into his pocket, pulling something out and hands it to Dream. Dream opens his hand, and his heart immediately swells.

It was medicine. "I, uh, went on a trip to the drug store after my visit. I.. don't exactly know if the medicine will help cure whatever you're feeling right now."

Dream opens his mouth, wanting to apologize for his actions earlier and say how much he's sorry and how much he's missed talking with him and all he manages to croak out is an 'okay, thanks'.

Fundy nods, rubbing the back of his neck as he darts his eyes to the side. 

Dream swallows an audible gulp, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. "Can we.. can we talk?"

This snaps the ginger's attention back to him, and he's clearly on edge due to what he said. Dream looks towards the side, finding it easier not to look the latter in the eye. "Not here, not here," He says, turning his heel and begins walking towards the back of the shop, where a few vehicles were seen parked. Fundy follows suit, and they settle themselves on a bench across the parking lot.

"...What do you…" Dream begins, lifting the mask further , as if it'll help him with his words, "what do you think of me?"

Fundy is confused, unsure where this has come from. He answers anyway, "I think you're a great guy. You're smart, funny, and you set your mind to whatever you want. You're determined—determined to better yourself everyday, and.. you have a good heart. You always want what's best for others, and I.." The ginger spaces off, settling his gaze onto the nearest car. "I.. admire that about you."

Dream doesn't say anything, instead he chuckles, muffling it into his hand. "Thanks." He replies, grateful that the mask he had on is covering the fond grin that was making its way to his lips. 

"...Why'd you ask?" Fundy questions. Dream lets out a hum, resting his back against the bench. "Just.. just wondering."

It was quiet after that. Dream turns to face him, taking in a deep breath. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Oh, the time my friends went behind me to set me up on a blind date, _unfortunately._ " He snorts. "Not that I don't mind. I got to meet you, anyway." Dream hums, before spacing off into the distance.

"I.. went through a break up before that," Dream began, deciding to tell him, "it was five weeks ago before that, but it still felt like it had just happened yesterday. I didn't.. I didn't feel like I was ready to open myself up to another commitment like that again, so when I heard about it, I.. I got scared."

Fundy frowns, a look of pity visibly on his face. "Dream, I'm sorry you had to go through that..." The blonde sighs, waving him off dismissively. 

"It's fine, I'm over it now." He reassures him, before continuing. "I decided to go anyway, and I.. I met you."

Fundy's expression falls, contrasting Dream's fond one. He reassures himself that it's nothing, that it was just his second thoughts speaking for him, and continues listening to the hooded man.

"I.. don't exactly know how and when it happened, but…" Dream trails off, trying to find the right words. "Lately, I've realized how much I really, really enjoy spending time with you, and how much I look forward to hanging out with you more in the future. I realized that I look back on our time together way more often than I originally intend to, and I really, really, really…" Dream's face heats up, and he prays Fundy doesn't notice the red tint on his ears, "...really like the way you smile and laugh and just how you're so enrapturing to me." He kind of mutters that portion rather quickly. He doesn't want to look at Fundy right about now, trying to save himself from this embarrassment of a situation.

"Point is, I.." Dream speaks up, still facing away from the ginger. "...I like you. A lot. And I.. I want to spend more time with you, more than a friend."

Fundy doesn't reply, and that only makes the weight carrying it self atop him more heavier and the tension stare needles at him, pricking itself onto the back of his neck. 

Suddenly, the ginger chuckles, and then it turns into laughs, muffling his laughter behind his hand.

"Sorry, sorry, I.." Fundy apologizes, the grin on his face so wide. "Just.. _shit_ , oh my God, I'm so fucking relieved."

Dream is confused, trying to comprehend what he had just been responded with before Fundy adds, "I like you, too."

He remains quiet, staring into the ginger as he desperately tries to back up what he had just declared. "Well, uh, like I said, you're smart and kind, and a really cool guy to hang out with. I kind of began liking you ever since the blind date, admittedly, haha.." He laughed out weakly.

"I don't know, I've been reflecting for a bit about my time with you and I realized, shit, I kind of see you as more than a friend. I didn't really say anything about it because I didn't want to ruin what we already had, and I just didn't want us to.. I don't know, drift apart? I really enjoy the time we spend together as well, and I've always looked forward to future hangouts and all that and—"

"Fundy," Dream began.

"—I don't know, I guess I thought you were cute? Then again, I always find you cute, and a bit hot— ah, fuck, w-wait—" Fundy stammered, his face turning into a shade of red, "point is, you're a cool guy, and—"

"Fundy."

"—Look, I've always been meaning to tell you this for some time now, and I guess it's some sort of miracle that you like me back and—" Dream rolled his eyes, lowering the white mask covering half of his face— "wait, shit, does that mean we're dating? Are we boyfriends? Not that I'm going to push labels or if you're unprepared, whatever you want I can go along with, just—"

Fundy is cut off when a pair of lips press against his nose, and he falls dead silent. Dream leans back, smiling softly at him as a faint red dusts his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm down to being boyfriends."

It took about 3 seconds, maybe, and without a warning the ginger's face turns into a shade of red, and he whines, trying to hide himself into his jacket. "Agh, god damn it!! You seriously had to catch me off guard with that?!" Dream lets out a laugh, pulling out his phone.

"Seemed appropriate, sorry." He chuckled, taking a few photos of the flustered man in front of him. Looking over the ones he's taken, he settles for what he deems best-looking clicks onto the three dots above his screen.

"I've never seen you this flustered before." Dream teases. "It fits as my wallpaper _perfectly._ "

Normally, he would probably take it as a compliment, but now he turns even more red as he reaches out to try and pry the phone out of his hands. "Wh— HEY!! No!! Don't make me your wallpaper, let alone a picture of me flustered!!" Dream bites back his laughter, pushing the man away as he stands, immediately beginning to sprint away. 

"DREAM!! Get back here!!" Dream wheezes, ignoring the stares from bypassers as he runs away, trying to lose his boyfriend as he makes his escape.

He smiles to himself. 

_His boyfriend._

_

As he enters through the front door, he spots his younger sister on the couch, eating a bag of chips as she watches whatever was on the television. He spots Patches fast asleep, sitting next to her.

She perks up hearing the front door open, and swings her arm over the couch arm. "Yo, how'd work go?—" She was cut off as she yelps, being suddenly picked up by her older brother as he hugs her tightly. She pushes him away, and he only hugs her tighter, giddy laughter erupting from the older sibling.

"Wh—?! Dream, put me down!! Hey!!" The younger sibling laughed out, confused yet was willing to kick her brother into God knows where just to let her go. "Oh my God, put me down, you're all sweaty, ew!" Dream only grins wider, another fit of giddy laughter slipping through. 

He's never felt warmer.

_

"Hey…!" Eret greets from the door, the bell chiming as he enters. "Got some time for four more?" As if on cue, Fundy, Niki, and another younger boy who he later recognizes to be Tubbo all enter from behind him.

George sighs, "We were _just_ about to close up." Dream shrugs his shoulders, gesturing for them to come in.

"Why not?" Dream replies, before facing the four. "What do you all want?"

George rolls his eyes, "Dream, you can't go easy on them just because one of the customers happens to be your boyfriend."

"Oh, lighten up, George." Bad chuckles. "Just let them order, what's so bad about it?" Dream hums in approval.

"Hey, I get stuff on the house, I don't see the flaws in this." Fundy remarks as he takes his seat, sitting beside Niki. Eret sits across them, letting Tubbo sit next to him. Bad decides not to pay attention to the ginger's comment.

"I'll just have a cappuccino, thanks." Eret says, and Niki added, "Same here."

"I'll have two glazed donuts." Tubbo says, before blinking, turning towards Eret. "You're paying, right?" They reassure them that yes, they're going to pay, and Tubbo cheers.

"I'll have some iced coffee, and, uh.." Fundy trails off, as if trying to think of what to add. As if she caught on, Niki groans, giving him a tired look. "No, do not."

The ginger turns to Niki, and smirks at her, and she deadpans, "Fundy, I swear to—"

"And that blonde barista over there, thanks." Niki groans, burying her face into her hands. Eret lets out a laugh, and Tubbo sits there, confused, before his eyes widened and an 'oh' slips through, before he follows suit after Niki. 

Dream rolls his eyes. "You'll get more of me tomorrow, don't worry."

The shop grows dead silent, and Skeppy was the one who breaks it from the other side of the shop. "What the _fuck_?—"

"LANGUAGE, Skeppy!" 

"Oh that sounds so wrong out of context." Tubbo groans once more, burying their face further into their hands and Eret laughs even more. Niki sighs, yet there was a faint smile donning her features, "Disgusting, all of you." She declares, and Fundy shrugs his shoulder.

"Yeah, exactly, get your mind out of the gutter." Fundy pulls out his phone, sending a quick message to Dream. As the blonde finishes brewing up Niki and Eret's drinks, he grabs the two cups and hands it towards the two. Tubbo and Fundy have already received their orders from George, and Eret had already paid the brunette.

Seeing as Fundy had sent him a text, he raises a brow. He turns to the ginger, "You could just physically tell me what you wanted to say." Fundy shrugs his shoulders, sipping onto his iced coffee.

_

**Fundy:** wanna watch treasure planet with me tomorrow then

_

Of course, Dreams thinks to himself, rolling his eyes. Fundy chuckles, and Tubbo asks what was happening between the two, as if they were the only ones communicating. Niki reassures Tubbo to let them be.

Dream gives him a swift reply back, and Fundy cheers to himself.

_

**Dream:** sure :)

_

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly i kind of rushed this because i wanted to finish it all while i still had the motivation to do so, and im surprised i managed to cramp in 12k words in the span of two days. 
> 
> either way, fundywastaken coffee shop au:D i hope you all like this mess, haha


End file.
